custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Oniru (Agori)
Oniru is an Agori astronomer from the Water Tribe. History Bara Magna Oniru was born at some point prior to The Shattering, developing an interest in astronomy while working for an unnamed Great Being. When it occurred, he was stranded on the largest fragment, which was later named "''Bara Magna''". He became an astronomer some time after this, recording the constellations in the night skies. He would take part in Arena matches from time to time, aiding his Tribe's Glatorian. He went to Atero to watch the Great Tournament, only to flee when the Skrall attacked. He was at Tajun when the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters joined together for an assault on the village. He managed to escape while Gresh held the lines, fleeing to Tesera. When Mata Nui and crew brought word of the settlement's fall, Oniru would confirm their story alongside some other survivors. He was among Ackar's supporters for uniting the Agori Tribes. His support was further shown when he took part in an attack on Roxtus, driving the Skrall out. He would aid in the efforts of constructing a Mega-City, rebuilding the Prototype Robot in the process. He was forced to abandon his new home after Mata Nui reactivate the giant, and took cover when Teridax arrived. He hid until the restoration of Spherus Magna, and joined the new Matoran-Agori society. He would take part in the construction of a makeshift village from the remains of the Great Spirit Robot. At some point, Ekumas approached him for lessons in Astronomy. The Agori complied, sharing his knowledge with the Turaga. The Expedition A few months later, he was chosen by Mutul to take part in a expedition to the Great Jungle. He rode in a carriage driven by Antzo, which split off from half of the group alongside Mutul's. He had a brief conversation with Algu, and overheard one between the Glatorian they brought. He later set up camp alongside his companions and chose to act as one of their nightwatchmen. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Oniru seems to be a bit laid back, and doesn't mind the company of the species from the Matoran Universe. He is an astronomer, studying the stars and charting their constellations and locations. He is also an accomplished swimmer and diver, having used his skills to acquire salvage from the bottom of several bodies of water. Like the rest of his kind, he resourceful and excels at repairing things. Mask and Tools As a native of Spherus Magna, he cannot use Kanohi masks. What weapons he typically wields is unknown, though he has carried a shield with him in Arena matches. He took his telescope and some of his star charts with him, to study the night skies of Bota Magna. Appearances * ''Remnants of the Great Beings'''' (First Appearance)'' Trivia * His name is "Urino" spelt backwards, which is Latin for "Diver". ** Ironically, he also shares his name with another character because of this. This is purely unintentional. * He was partially inspired by Nixie, a Ga-Matoran astronomer from the Mata Nui Online Games. * His design was drawn by Darkblade9. Category:Agori Category:Water Tribe Category:Astronomers